Duke of Al Hazard
by nanofatelicious
Summary: Money. That's why she married him, a filthy rich 'Duke' who never takes off his mask. It was a loveless commitment, but even so, she found herself unwillingly drawn into those blank crimson irises. What is the mysterious Duke hiding? And will she ever find true love? Nanofate, even if it starts with Yunoha.
1. Prologue

**Duke of Al Hazard**

**By:FanaticxAnime**

* * *

**Summary:**

Money. That's why she married him, a filthy rich 'Duke' who wears a mask. It was a loveless commitment, but even so, she found herself unwillingly drawn into those blank crimson irises. What is the mysterious Duke hiding? And will she ever find true love? Nanofate, even if it starts with Yunoha.

* * *

**Before you read...**

Hey guys! This was an idea that suddenly popped into my head one morning so as usual, I followed my instincts and motivation and _voila!_ this story came out.

One thing I want to clear up is that this story contains mild Futa. It is a factor that contributes to the story later on... if I continue this one.

Anyway, my continuation of the story will be based on the respond I get, so please comment and tell me what you think!

Disclamer: I do not own the characters. Sadly.

(p.s. I apologize for the sucky summary. I will try to improve it. o )

* * *

**Prologue-Duke Testarossa**

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

"We are gathered here today," a grim voice stated, "in the presence of God, and with all these witnesses to share in Lady Nanoha Takamachi and Duke Fate Testarossa's commitment of love to each other."

A pair of cerulean eyes glared at the unsuspecting priest through her white veil, hoping to burn a hole through him.

She was getting married, but everything about the wedding was wrong. So completely wrong: the participants were mostly people that she did not know, the church was too snobby, the corset around her waist was too tight, and though one should be joyous and brimming with tears on such a_ fateful _day, all she felt was profound regret that was rooted deep within her heart.

_Commitment of love?_

What a folly it is. The one she loved wasn't the one standing next to her in front of a priest in a church. No, her object of affection was immersed with the crowd, silently watching. She yearned to run to him, to let him whisk her away, and both of them would escape to a place where nobody would bother them. She wanted to turn and search for the straw blond man with emerald eyes that sparkled every time he talked about his studies. She wanted to forget about this marriage…but she could not.

If she didn't, her family would fall into abysmal poverty.

Her father, having demeaned from his position of work, had took out his anger on a poor man who was simply doing his job. And just to their luck, the man happened to be one of the many nieces of the King, and hence, a large sum of penalty was fined when he was sued to the court.

In the very end, because of the heavy reparation, they didn't even have enough money to last for a week. So after some frustrated family gathering and a bit of pensive thinking together, her father had decided to marry her off.

"It's for the best, my dear daughter. If the circumstances were better, I would have let you marry that ferret boy, but he is only a farmer boy. He cannot provide you with a stable life," her father apologized, but his tone held its firmness.

She knew that there was no space for argument. She was going to marry the Duke of Al Hazard, and it was final. A marriage with no love involved, but plainly based on benefits that started with a letter 'm'-money.

It was an agreement that her father and the Duke reached after a meeting that the devil himself had evoked.

"I was quite surprised," her father said in a hushed voice one night while they ate dinner. "He had approached me, and said that he heard the news about my daughters looking for a suitor."

Her father paused, his face turning thoughtful. "He was a strange one - tall, yet not as broad as a grown man should be, and a mask he wore."

"A mask?" her mother asked, worry spreading over her features.

"Yes dear," her father confirmed. "And when I asked him 'sir, for what purpose is thy mask for, with all due respect?', he had stiffened and dully told me that he felt uncomfortable without it. Of course, I didn't pursue further. Who knows what would happen if I got on his bad side."

"Then is it safe to let Nanoha marry him, Shiro? I mean, we don't even know what he looks like! He could be a savage beast for all we know!" her mother exclaimed.

Her father wrapped his calloused hand around his wife's. He sighed.

"But what can I possibly do, Momoko, when he offered to take care of our living as long as we needed it? He said he would provide us with everything. The offer was just too tempting. As their father and your husband, I cannot simply let my family starve."

And since then, it was decided that she was to marry a Duke whom she had never even seen before. How laudable was that?

"Now seeing that you two have chosen each other, as partners in this Holy estate, would you please join your right hands," the priest said, snapping her out of her reverie.

Blindly, she held out her hand, not bothering to turn to her soon-to-be husband. Even if she did, it wasn't like she would know what he looked like.

For a brief second, she wondered what he would think of her when he lifted off the front veil. Would he be disappointed? Or would he be relieved?

Nanoha didn't really know how her appearance seemed to others. Mainly, it was because no one bothered to comment on her. In every ball that she had previously went to, it was her sister and brother who swayed the attention of others, but never her.

The only compliment she got was from her lover a very long time ago. And of course, her parents did too, but whose parents wouldn't say that their daughters are the most beautiful?

Shaking the thoughts away by biting on her lips slightly, she felt a gloved hand take hers. Surprised at how gently he did the action, the fact that his fingers were slender did not go unnoticed.

_Strange_, she thought. For a Duke who was rumored to be bestial and rough, the way he held her hand was almost uncharacteristic.

"Duke Testarossa, in taking this woman, you hold your right hand to be your lawfully-wedded wife. You must promise before God and these witnesses to love, honour, cherish, leave all other and cleave only unto her, and in all things be a true and faithful husband to her as long as you live. Do you promise so?"

Together, the church stayed silent. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the determining answer.

Then, as though millennia had passed, a gruff voice finally said, "I do."

Her heart dropped in disappointment.

She was desperately hoping for a no, or maybe an unsure 'uh, maybe I'll reconsider it' would still work the magic. But there it was, the answer bright as day. Now there was no turning back for her. She would have to say yes, and she would be bound to the Duke_ for life_.

"Lady Nanoha, in taking this man, you hold your right hand to be your lawfully-wedded husband. You must promise before God and these witnesses to love, honor, cherish, leave all other and cleave only unto him, and in all things be a true and faithful wife to him as long as you live. Do you promise so?"

"I…do," she quietly said, and lowering her gaze to the floor, her shoulders also drooped.

"The rings you are exchanging are a sacred oath between the two of you. It is made from a material that can never be tarnished, in the form of a circle, signifying that your love for each other should be never ending. Duke Testarossa, take the ring and place it on Lady Nanoha's finger. Look at her and say your vows," the priest urged on.

The man turned to face her the same time she did, and through the while veil, she could barely discern the black mask he had on and the faint color of his hair.

It was the same as her lover: It was blonde.

She watched as the Duke took a ring placed on the ring cushion preceding the priest. He raised her hand and inserted the circle onto the forth finger.

"With this ring," he started, his voice somehow muffled by the mask. "I wed thee with true love that doth endow upon you, all my worldly goods with thee I share, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

Then after that, Nanoha was did the same thing.

The priest closed his book, and relief swept over his wrinkled face. "With the vows spoken, you may kiss the bride now."

She sucked in a breath nervously when the veil lifted.

Squinting from the early morning light that shone through the colored glass, the first thing she noticed about her husband wasn't his tall stature, nor was it his black opera-like mask. No, it was his eyes that had captured her attention-

Crimson-colored, brooding, and tainted with melancholy.

She felt herself gasp at the sheer beauty of those ruby orbs.

Letting go of her hand, the Duke reached for the hem of his mask and moved it upwards by a few inches, revealing his lips.

She immediately took note of the strong muscles that flexed at his jaw, and when her gaze landed on the pair of pink lips, she gulped.

_Right_, they were supposed to kiss.

Unable to move, she stayed paralyzed on the spot as her husband closed their distance, his penetrating stare never wavering from her eyes and his high ponytail swishing over his shoulders.

His scent wafted over her. It was a familiar smell, and distinctly in her mind; she made out the mixture of grass and chocolate mint.

A pair of hand snaked around her thin waist, pulling her even closer to her soon-to-be husband.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw her lover turn his head to the side. She felt her heart wrench at that simple small action.

_I'm sorry, Yunno._

Closing her eyelids, she tilted her chin upwards and pursed her glossy lips. She could feel his hot breath sweeping over her face, and she dreaded the moment their skin would touch.

But the contact never came.

Instead, her husband planted a kiss at the edge of her mouth, pressing onto the skin there for a few moments before he moved away.

She froze.

_Why didn't he kiss her?_

An uncanny feeling washed over her and she struggled to push it away. _Was she…disappointed? No it can't be. Why should she be? Shouldn't she be grateful?_

_…_

_So why didn't he kiss her on the lips?_

The hands around her waist disappeared, and the Duke straightened up, pulling his mask back to its original place so that it covered his whole face again.

If the crowd knew that he did not kiss her, they did not comment on it.

His icy stare regarded her coldly before he turned back to the priest.

Fumbling with his book, the old man hastily set it to the side.

"I now declare you husband and wife. May God watch over you always."

On cue, claps erupted from the crowd, but it was obviously forced. Nobody seemed to be happy but the sun that was blazing joyfully above them.

Twisting to face the crowd, she hesitantly placed her hand on the Duke's arm and slowly, they tread down the red carpet that was generously decorated with purple and pink ribbons when the soft music started again.

Numbly, she let her gaze drift over to her family. The sympathy on their faces marring their encouraging smiles, her father was staring at the tiled floor, but even so, she could realize the faint hint of regret on his dark features.

She sighed mentally.

It was too late for him to regret now. Everything had been set. She was the wife of the infamous Duke, and it was a decision that she had absolutely no say in.

Shifting her eyes to the right, her eyes met Yunno's.

Her lover was wearing a sad and disheartened look, his green orbs accusing, as if crying out that she had betrayed him ultimately by marrying another. And at some point, it was true. She _had _betrayed him, but it wasn't her fault. She had no choice. It was a necessary action. Her family needed her service, and she was there to answer.

Gulping, she tore her apologetic gaze away from the man and focused on the path in front of her.

Come to think of it, it was ironic.

All those talk about true love, all those vows about faithfulness. It was meaningless and untrue. It was empty words with hollow bearings, only said to put on a show to the audience.

Their marriage, if it was anything, was strictly business: She would marry him so that her family would have enough money to lead a stable and hopefully luxurious life, and for him… it was still unknown to why he wanted to marry her.

Neither the less, she wondered how faithful she would be to her husband. She wasn't a fan of cheating, but even so, the one she is truly in love with is Yunno, not the Duke, and she was certain that it would stay that way forever, no matter what her 'husband' does to snatch her affection.

…

_Right?_

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it?_**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Duke of Al Hazard**

**By: fanaticxanime**

* * *

Before you read, I must apologize for the late update. I've been busy with exams, and after the exams, I slacked. Anyway, I'm back on track now, and a special shout out to **lovenanofate20**: Just wanted to say thanks, because you motivated me to continue this story again. XD

I had been dilly-dallying for this chapter. I wrote a total of four versions for this one because I wasn't satisfied with either of them. I had finally settled for this one though, and I hope you'll find it interesting.

I've decided to take _The Phantom of The Opera_ and_ The Beauty and The Beast_ as a reference, and I've also decided that Fate would NOT be a stoic character like my other stories because you might just get bored with that. I've also figured that I should give her a weird but enduring personality, and for Nanoha, well, she'll still be kind-hearted and patient, but she'll definitely be frustrated with the new feelings that she would be about to come in contact with when she spends more and more time with fate.

So in this chapter, I'm hoping that you'll get a glimpse of their personality, and in this story, I also hope to trace out the duality of Fate's love for Nanoha: The bright side and the dark side, much like The Phantom.

Anyway, most important of all, I'm now asking for your (my reader's) preferences.

**Please answer and comment if you can**, and if you did, it would be highly appreciated, since there is no real plot for this story, I want to see how far I can make this go, and I'll need **YOUR help** in order to do that:

**Q1: Would you like more serious content OR more fluff OR half half?**

**Q2: Do you still want me to continue after this chapter?**

Thanks in advance if you answered, and I hope you'll enjoy yourself with this chapter. I'm not so sure how I did on this chapter, since there's so many possibilities of what might actually happen in between them, so please comment below if you've got any ideas or anything you want to say, and it will be most welcomed.

Also, to those who reviewed my prologue, thank you so much for all the comments and appreciation! It really means a lot to me, and I know you might hate me right now since I never frequently update my stories, but still, thanks for everything. The favs, the follows, and even to the silent readers, thanks for giving my story a chance.

Without further due, read on.

~fanaticxanime

* * *

**Chapter 1- Nuptial Night**

_When it gets dark we're falling far tonight_

_Under the moonlight chasing fireflies_

_If I'd ask you, "do you think you want to?"_

_Just say yes without feeling like you've got to_

_So won't you pull me closer_

_Kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happy ever after_

_Girl don't make me wait forever_

_You know we'd be so much better_

_If we could fall in love together_

_So take me to your _

_Happy ever after_

By the time the wedding ended (to Nanoha's dismay that is), it was already late in the night, and needless to say, she was mildly surprised that the Duke hosted a banquet for the wedding, though the recluse had kept to himself mostly.

For her though, she was obliged to accept the false congrats and rapturous kisses on the back of her hand from respectable nobles who snickered at her unfortunate fate.

Her family, with their guilt-faced expression and tight smiles, thanked her for her 'good deed' and 'wished her a merry night', and what the night brings scared Nanoha out of her wits!

Of course, like any other joyously married folks, it was only expected from them that they consummate their nuptial on their first night, and oh, how she trembled on the insides from just the thought of it!

_It was a painfully pleasurable experience!_-she had heard a gossiping woman whisper not-so-loudly to her friend on a Sunday morning at the front yard of her home while they walked past, and then, both females had giggled giddily, their cheeks flushed pink and eyes fluttering.

They had been no more than twenty years old, if she remembered correctly, and the way they hushed about their evening in their lover's bed and the minutes that ticked away torturously quick did nothing to reassure her nervousness; and when she stepped onto the carriage, dread consumed every part of her body. Stiffly, she smoothed out her wedding dress and sat down.

The Duke then entered the carriage too, and in the dim light supplied by the bulb on the low ceiling above them, the shadows seemed to add another shade to the black mask he wore, transforming it into something more horrendous and terrifying, and for a moment there, she had thought she had glimpsed the ugly truth behind the mask, and for the first time in her short life that consisted of only a meager twenty years-

Nanoha _fainted_.

* * *

-The Duke of Al Hazard-

* * *

Something warm and rough caressed her cheek, shaking her out of her semi dream-like state, and opening her eyelids slowly, she blinked a few times to clear her murky vision.

_Where was she? _

_And why was she here?_

She glanced around meekly, and from the simplicity of the room which only had a wardrobe, a desk, a toilet and a bathroom and weirdly, a piano, she concluded that she was in a bedroom, and most likely, her husband's bedroom.

She tried to remember how she got here, and the memory made her shoulders sag-

She had fainted due to the exhaustion from over worrying and from all the pandemonium that took place in just a few short weeks: She was no longer in a relationship with her childhood friend Yunno, who had ignored her throughout the whole day of her marriage, she was married to a stranger whom she knew nothing about and, it was still the first night of their marriage.

The Duke retrieved his gloved hand, taking Nanoha's attention with him, and it took a few seconds for everything to click into its rightful place-the soft fabric beneath her, the cold air hitting on her _bare_ skin, her hair pooled and _untied_, the Duke watching her beside the bed. She shot up from her previous laying position, and frantically, her hands searched over her body for any evidence of clothes.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her hand came in touch with the unfamiliar silky texture, but it was short-lived as she once again looked down at herself with eyes wide in horror. Her head snapped towards her _husband_ and with a furious glare and trembling voice as she spoke through gritted teeth, she exclaimed,

"My clothes, why is it _not_ my wedding dress?"

Serene ruby orbs that glinted in the dim room met her blazing ones, and with an apparent shrug, he confirmed her suspicions.

"Y-you changed my clothes?" she stammered.

The Duke stayed silent again.

The realization hit her like an asteroid, and she froze in dilemma-That meant, that meant that he had almost seen her in her whole _birthday suit_.

She felt her blood boiling from anger and utter embarrassment, but most importantly, she felt that she had been violated.

Who knew what _he_ did to her when she was unconscious?

As if hearing her thought, the Duke walked over to the window sill and closed the curtains, hiding the moon from view and weakening its light rays; and the cool summer wind no longer raised the goose bumps on her arms. He said,

"Worry not; it is nothing I haven't seen before."

Nanoha's jaw dropped at the blunt statement, but before she could give him a piece of her mind for his ill statement, the Duke interrupted in hastiness as he glanced at his wrist,

"I must take my leave now. Sweet dreams, my lady. Rest well and we shall meet till morrow's sunrise."

It was the longest sentence that the Duke had ever spoken, and somewhere in her mind, she had thought that it sounded a bit feminine, and in her own reverie, she fuzzily saw a black figure glide to the door and heard the soft click of the knob.

The Duke was gone, just like that-swift like the wind and as silent as a shadow.

Fingering her silk-woven nightdress, she laid back down on the comfortable bed, and flipping her body over, she hugged the pillow into her face. A soft scent of lilies wafted into her nose as she breathed in deeply and she sighed, taking comfort from it.

She had never met someone as confusing as the Duke was. One minute he was there, and the other he was gone, but one thing she was sure about was that whatever the Duke was in a hurry to leave her for, she was thankful for it, because it had made him forget completely of the fact that they were supposed to consummate their nuptial.

Pushing aside the raw disappointment that nagged her mind in the most inexplicable manner, she decided that sleep would be the panacea to all her existing problems.

She forced her eyes shut and pouting her lips, she let out an indignant huff.

_Whatever was the Duke hurrying for anyway?_

* * *

There you go. And... I'm sorry for the short chapter. I will definitely make the second one longer if you still want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 2 Part I

**Duke of Al Hazard**

**By: fanaticxanime**

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys, since some of you have been telling me to upload soon and I got the feeling that you were gonna kill me if I don't do anything soon, here is the 1st part of Chapter 2. I know I write really slowly, but that's just because I'm thinking things over and over again.

In any case, please check my profile for any updates! And thank you very much for your replies and reviews! It really helped a lot if I know what you guys were thinking. Thanks again!

Please enjoy this chapter! (I'm sorry there's little Nanoha and Fate action... but I promise that there will be LOTS in the next chapter!)

Oh, and I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN! Although I wish I did.

* * *

_The secret cowers beyond the mask_

_The mask veils what the secret hides_

_What lies beneath is not the truth_

_The truth is within the hidden lie_

_~Extracted from the Diary of Fate Testarossa_

* * *

**Chapter 2- The beginning of the end**

Part I

It had taken a fortnight for Nanoha to familiarize herself with the different walls of black that belonged to her sizable new abode. She had spent a decent amount of time to remember the twist and turns of the narrow corridors, the similar yet luxurious rooms that little people occupied (mostly the servants), and after a few days, she had finally managed to make her way to the dining hall without feeling topsy-turvy in the head.

As for the Duke, he was rarely seen in their abode. She had thought that he would pursue her from every opportunity to consummate their nuptial on the following day, but not once did he utter a word about his possible displeasures at their neglect of traditions, nor did he make an effort in communication.

He spoke little and in a curt manner that would be considered rude by most. He never engaged himself in a conversation for too long-it was almost as if he did not have the ability to interact with another; and in times, when he _did _speak, he would talk in such a peculiar way that it seemed like he was versing, and it had went something like this:

"Pray tell, why a frown must disgrace thy face?" he asked in a reluctant voice one morning at breakfast.

And she had replied, her eyes narrowing slightly to gauge his reaction:

"Well, I am glad you had taken the initiative to raise a question, Duke Testarossa," remembering her dignity as she started politely.

It was true that she was a bit taken back by his sudden query, for it was always her who tried to raise a conversation, and often, she only got short responses that deemed to end her attempt at a decent chat.

"Did you not sneak off into the woods every night and return at daybreak? What were you doing? And what is the mask for?" she continued, heated up from all the questions that had been swirling in her mind ever since she got married to him.

She was getting suspicious of the Duke. He had a habit of leaving their abode when the moon was at its highest and when the air was chilled by the darkness. She had heard the sound of his door beside hers click open softly; the eerie screech of the hangers was like a scream in the still night. She had listened for the sound of footsteps, but heard none. She rose quietly from her bedstead, drew near the window just in time, just in time to see a dark silhouette disappearing into the forest surrounding their dwelling in a cloak, going where to do who-knows-what.

That particular week, there were rumors that an assassin had escaped after a failed attempt at executing the young princess of their country before _dawn_ arrived.

The Duke stayed unmoving, and she stared into his eyes, hoping to decipher what he was thinking. His back was rigid, and his grip on the fork had tightened ever so slightly. She knew she had stepped onto his sensitive subjects.

Finally, he blinked and gave her a stoic glare, uttering a - Curiosity killed the cat - and returned to his breakfast after breaking eye contact, signaling that the conversation was over.

She had let out a sigh. What did she expect? The truth?

"Cats have nine lives though," she reminded him childishly.

The Duke did not reply.

But, however secretive he was, she found that the Duke was a rather trusty man as he had kept his promise on the first night and saw to it that they ate breakfast together every morning.

He would be waiting for her in the dining room, sitting at the short end instead of the master seat. Prim and properly dressed in his usual tuxedo with its white underneath shirt and black vest, he would acknowledge her presence with a solemn nod. Once she had sat down at the elongated rectangular table set for twelve, he would then pick up his utensils with gloved hands, but not before slipping his mask up a careful few inches to let the mouth do its job.

Breakfast, of course, was served exquisitely on silver platters; and as time passed, Nanoha learned to control the nostalgia she was once overwhelmed with when she blinked at the familiar food, yet on different platters and with a different taste.

It was splendidly flavored, unlike the simplicity of the food her family made, but she missed the mindless chatter with her sister while they ate, or even the tenuous lecture her mother loved to bleat about for not abiding the etiquette a fine lady should possess. She missed the warm atmosphere, the jokes and the gaiety dancing in the air.

Now though, awkward silence fueled the air except when the silver clattered against the plates. Occasionally, they would exchange a few words, but not often; and the Duke, he seemed to have developed an irritating tendency to gaze at her with those unwavering ruby eyes that dimmed into burgundy from his fatigue, all the while prettily chewing down the sublime food with that pair of pink lips.

Yet, albeit their kinship was obscure and asunder, he had showered her with maids and frilly dresses, and in a short time, Nanoha had managed to build a budding friendship with the head maid, who was a friendly beldame named Linith.

Linith was kind, though at times overly-polite. She had short graying hair that fell above her lithe frame and beauty exceptional for someone in her age. She was like a motherly figure, and she seemed to be quite fond of the Duke too.

They had been folding her very own bed sheets (which Nanoha had stubbornly insisted to help out) when she decided to grasp this chance to scout information on the Duke's true identity.

She did not like not knowing whom she was married to, and also, even if her husband had forced her into an arranged marriage, torn her away from her lover, and trapped her in an enormous mansion he called dwelling, the least that she could do was to attempt being his friend. It would surely make their lives easier. Plus, the more the Duke tried to hide, the more she was intrigued.

"What do you think of the Duke, Linith?"

The maid paused while carrying the blankets, taking a few moments to think, and replied, "well, I mustn't say anything offensive against the bread maker of the house, but rather than that, what do_ you_ think of him, madam? He is your husband after all."

Nanoha sighed as she smoothed out the wrinkles on the white sheets.

"I guess he doesn't speak much. He keeps to himself mostly, secretive, if I have to describe him, and it is quite hard to… connect with him, if you understand what I'm implying at."

The maid nodded, accepting her answer, and set down the blankets. Patting her hands, she said:

"Madam, I trust that it is just one of his charming characteristics. Yes, he is such a recluse at certain times, (of all the years I've been here and seen him grow from a small child to a grown man, he had never spoken more than two sentences at once), but his presence, dare I say, is quite endearing sometimes."

Nanoha's eyebrows squeezed together. She picked up the folded bed sheet and handed them to Linith.

"Endearing? How weird. I find his presence quite cold and neglecting."

The maid chuckled while receiving the white sheets. She sighed.

"Yes, I believe that others who do not know him might think so. I am mildly surprised that he had given you that impression too."

Her lips pressed into a grim line and her eyes lost its spark for a momentum. She sat down on her newly made bed, her auburn strands of hair cascading down her back and spilling over the sheets.

"Then I must solicit you of this, or my curiosity will not slumber in peace: What drives my husband to leave the darkest hours of the night? Tell me so, if you know, for I wish to at least befriend the master of your house."

Linith raised her head from fixing the dirty bed sheets onto the roller tray and regarded the woman in front of her carefully with sharpened grey eyes.

She must admit that this new addition to the Testarossa family was a refreshing one who did the most atypical things- She had offered to help the maids to carry out their duty, she socialized with them as if they were her equal, she did not complain about the devilish designs of her abode and now, she was reaching out to make an acquaintance of her husband. Just this mere action was already able to overflow her old spirit with joy.

Linith had served her master for quite some time, and though he posed no harm or threat to the other dukes and duchesses, she had witnessed how he was unjustly discriminated just because he wore a mask, for which reasons that she still failed to comprehend. Those people had either quivered in fear or whispered despicable judgments when they saw him, categorized him as an anomaly and strived to avoid him at all costs while giving false acknowledgement of his status in the society. Those who tried in vain attempt to have his acquaintance had miserly failed too, for her master perceived of their own personal greed and ugly nature; but this young gal, this pretty madam with a bronze mane of luster that framed her pallid face and lively azure eyes was even _willing_ to solve this piece of puzzle in front of her.

"I see why master chose you to be his spouse now," the old maid gave the other an apologetic smile, "but I'm afraid I cannot answer your query, for I too, was left in the dark about his personal affairs. It is not a maid's duty to poke her nose into the business of their master… unless their master wishes for their accompanying."

Nanoha's hopeful expression drooped a little, but neither the less, gave an understanding nod and rose from her previous position.

"Thank you, Linith, for being patient with my questions. I shall find a way to quench this meddlesome inquiry by myself."

"It was my pleasure, madam; I wish you good luck then. May I be excused?"

"Yes, Linith. Have a nice evening."

The maid bowed, turned and left the room, and once the door was closed, Nanoha paced in rapid circles in front of her bed, lips pursed and eyebrows creased together slightly, pensive in thought.

She could only hope that luck _would_ be on her side tonight.

* * *

-The Duke of Al Hazard-

* * *

Duke Testarrossa wasn't particularly fond of the long hours in which the Sun glared with its arrogant brilliancy. The light, he had decided, was cruel and unforgiving. It ate away the dark, revealing what was meant to be hidden, but ironically, the light was what gave birth to the shadows.

Where there were light, there were shadows, and he was one of the few who whole-heartedly accepted and used the shelter it provided.

He was glad that it was night again – this was his territory, his unending domain of darkness. Flicking his wrist, his eyes glanced at the silver watch.

_It was time._

He lightly put the ink pen onto its stand, shuffled the papers filled with messy scribbles in the front of him into a pile roughly and rose from the piano stool. Despite the room was merely lit with the moonlight that tried to seep in through closed curtains, (of course, he had not bothered to light a candle), and he swiftly made his way to his bedroom door with ease. If there was one thing the Duke was sure about, it was that he never got afraid of the dark.

He never understood why people feared it.

The dark was soothing and brought a sense of tranquility over his restlessness. He embraced the danger it could have brought, and let the shadows engulf him wholly. He had found solitude in it when the light only brought pain, whether mentally or physically, and an inevitable shame that aroused a growing anger.

He remembered how the sunrays had burnt on his pale skin when he unwillingly ventured out of his abode one morning a few years before his unprecedented marriage to that overly curious girl.

He remembered that Linith, his loyal maid, had somehow persuaded him to take a walk instead of being cooped up in his dark dwelling, and unwilling, with a scowl on his face, (not that anyone would see it), he stalked through the commoners' market like any other night. He remembered how the commoners had stopped in their slow pace to turn to stare at him, their eyes judging and calculating, murmuring whispers in the hot summer wind, and his scowl deepened behind the mask:

"Who is that?"

"Hey didn't he come from that direction?"

"Yes, the haunted house in the middle of the Al Hazard forest!"

"Hush, He'll hear you!"

"Look at his mask!"

He chuckled darkly at the memory as he slipped out of his dwelling.

Tonight, he was clad in his custom tuxedo made with thin fabric to ensure its lightness and silky texture, and on top of his black shirt, he wore a blood red tie with half of it covered by a black coat.

_A presentable attire_, he mused as he slithered into the shadows of the forest, _and a foolish decision_, he added.

He had heard the muffled pitter patter of footsteps following behind him.

End of Part I

* * *

Reviews please? Tell me what you think about this chapter. I was having a hard time trying to roll out the carpet to build up to the mini climax in the coming chapter(s) and/or foreshadowing...


	4. Chapter 2 Part II

**Duke of Al Hazard**

**By: Nanofatelicious **(yes, I changed my username)

* * *

**Author's note: **

Hey guys... I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been busy with the bunch of homework I have procrastinated since the start of summer... BUT, this chapter is like extra long, so I hope that compensates for it.

Anyway, I'm not sure how I did in this chapter. **ATTENTION:** I've never written scenes like the ones in this chapter before! So please excuse my amateur writing!

Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!

And on another note,_ please tell me what you think of this chapter if you can?_

Thanks in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not *sniff* own *sniff* Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *sniff* in any way.

* * *

Part II

Nanoha's elegant eyebrows scrunched together.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as her cerulean irises struggled to follow the black silhouette that slid into the forest in the dim light- the black silhouette that belonged to her aloof and uptight husband.

She had been anticipating his arrival throughout the night, and as she had envisioned, he left their dwelling near midnight. She rose hastily from the patch of tall grass behind a tree trunk, and with a determined nod to herself, she picked up the front of her dress and hurried into the path she had seen her husband take.

Meanwhile, she was careful not to startle the calmness in the air as her petite bare feet squished across the soft mud in a rapid rhythm. She held her breath in as she pursued the Duke relentlessly. She hid when the Duke paused, cowered back when he changed course and crouched down in alert when she thought he had discovered her very presence.

Trailing and spying on the Duke wasn't exactly a smart decision.

Instead, it was such a reckless decision that if anyone who knew her so-called 'attempt' (though to them it would seem more like a scheme) would drop their jaws on the floor and rebuke her with hours of lecture about how women were not supposed to stick their nose into a man's personal affairs… but with Nanoha being Nanoha, it was only natural that she do the exact opposite: be curious and question. After all, conforming to what people forbid her to do was not her forte. In fact, she tended to be so rebellious when she was still attending school that the other students had called her the 'White Devil' behind her back, naively believing that she was oblivious about it.

Thereafter, she could only assume that it was the reason why whenever she went to royal parties or balls, no one had ever paid her any attention because her elder sister Miyuki had graciously taken the spotlight.

Royals and nobles in their society, especially those who were male, favored 'endearing children', 'lovely maidens' and 'refined ladies', and somehow, Miyuki had worn on these befitting qualities on herself when necessary, thence the attention on her had always overshadowed Nanoha's, but alas, she was shocked and intrigued when her dear father told the family that the Duke had asked for her hand in marriage when most suitors would choose her elder sister in a blink of an eye. Only her childhood friend (and previous lover) Yunno had bothered to put her into consideration as an object of romantic interest, so why would this stranger, whom had never met her before, choose her to be his spouse?

Shaking the unwanted thoughts out of her head, she scurried forward, her eyes squinting in the dark for _the silhouette_.

The Duke was increasing his pace, and she quickened her footsteps in accordance. Goose bumps rose on her arms as the chilly breeze brushed past her skin, causing her to regret wearing her thin, white sleeping gown that served no more but a piece of cloth covering her skin, but there was no time to worry about the cold now. She mustn't forget her reasons for sneaking after the Duke, she reminded herself. She believed that knowing why her husband disappears off to at night would be prudent in order to improve their relationship if he was not willing to talk.

Someone _had_ to take the initiative after all.

Yet, things did not seem to progress to her favor. Things were going downhill.

Nanoha could barely make out where the Duke was no matter how hard she struggled to glue her eyes to his back, which kept, much to her silent annoyance, skipping from shadow to shadow to avoid the moonlight as if it were a plague.

She tried to use her auditory senses to locate him, but soon lost hope as her ears only came to meet the deafly croak of the crickets; so with one last desperate attempt, she rushed forward blindly, her feet thumping on the grass. She ignored the throbbing pain in her left foot's inner arch, and kept going, kept running, kept following and kept chasing; but the Duke moved as though mice did when they shot past preying cats - Spry, speedy, and secretive, molding into the shadows as if they were a part of him.

_Everything she had done so far would be meaningless if she lost the Duke now. _

She pushed herself forward, panting. Her eyes swept from left to right, trying to keep sight of her husband.

He was sneaky, so sneaky in the dark.

Something ripped in the background, but she did not falter to find out what. Her slim legs continued their rhythm, the hands on her gown tightened into a fist.

She was gasping for air loudly, the hot puffs of air exhaling from her lungs in small, choked sounds. Staying silent was not her priority now.

She was losing the Duke.

She felt her stamina drop. She was never physically strong. Her pace gradually slowed as she caught her breath. The muscles on her thigh screamed in pain. Her knees were wobbly.

She stopped, her chest heaving from the exertion of stamina, and with a final huff, she fell onto the ground.

She had lost him.

She laid there on the dead grass for a few good moments until the direness of her situation settled into her mind. With no knowledge of how vast or how wide the forest was, with no light to guide her back to safety, with no one knowing where she was, with no water, no food, no…

Numbly, she sat up and crawled to the nearest tree. She gathered her gown around her. It was tattered at the edges. She wrapped her hands around her knees. She leaned back against the thick bark as she pondered on what to do next.

_One stroke of life gone for the cat because of her cursed curiosity_, she thought bitterly, or maybe there wouldn't even be another stroke gone because she would have been a pitiless pile of skull and bones by then in the woods forever.

_No more curiosity for the cat._

She shivered from the stinging cold.

Everything seemed to be looming over her, closing in, trapping her in a box, in the darkness, all alone. She started to feel nauseous. Tingles crept up her spine, and she tightened her arms around herself.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Nanoha disliked the dark. To say it bluntly, she was scared of it. It probes her unease, and without the moonlight providing some sort of reassurance to her, she could never fully fall asleep at night. Thence, this attempt of hers to trail her husband in the dark was a courageous act already; but now, she couldn't find that courage in her anymore. Not even a spark.

Her shoulders trembled from her rising trepidation, and her eyes darted around without seeing. She felt the cool breeze whip her face as it passed by, and squeezing her eyelids shut, she rocked herself back and forth and tried to focus on the earthly smell beneath her.

A turmoil of weakness surged from deep inside her soul, and her eyes watered slightly. Angrily, she blinked them away, but the nausea did not leave her.

Her shoulders were tense, and she jumped at every sound she heard.

The sound of footsteps made her timorous. Her breathing accelerated, her whole body was jittery. She started hyperventilating.

Suddenly, a whir of violent wind gushed as something, or rather _someone_, zipped towards her in a flash. There wasn't even a rustle of notice from the traitorous greenery around her. Just a _whoosh!_ and a blur of madness; and all of a sudden, a pair of hands reached out from the dark seemingly out of nowhere and gripped her shoulders in a painful hold, and at that very moment, a shrill scream erupted from her canary.

She flailed aggressively like a fish taken out of its home territory. Her hands thumped on a hard chest. She hit blindly. Her legs kicked in every possible direction, trying to nail the shin or any vital part.

The tears that she had held in before now spilled freely from her eyes in big, fat pearls. All the while, she screamed and screamed until she ran out of oxygen. She panted from her outburst. Her hands paused.

She hiccupped. "L-let me g-go! Y-you imbe… imbecile!" she attempted to put up a front, but her voice came out in shaky waves.

She hiccupped again. "P-please… don't h-hurt m-me…" she pleaded and lowered her head in shame.

She hated herself for being so vulnerable when caught off guard. She hated that she was being submissive. She hated her own incapability to take care of herself. She hated that she was begging, but what was she supposed to do a situation like this?

A hand on her shoulder loosed and caught one of Nanoha's fists firmly. A thumb smoothed out her curled fingers and raised it. Warm plaster came in touch with her hand. She felt the curves of the material under her fingers, she heard the steady breathing of the person in front of her, contrasting her erratic breathing, and abruptly, a fact hit her raging state of mind-

There was only one person she knew who wore a mask.

"Shush," a familiar voice said.

Her body turned frigid at the confirmation, but before she could let out any cry of fury, both hands released her, momentarily silencing her. However, instead of returning to the owner's side, one gloved hand snaked under her armpit while the other slid under the back of her knees.

A yelp slipped from her lips as the Duke hoisted her up like she weighed like a feather. Instinctively, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling her upper body closer to the Duke's. She didn't want to fall. She rested her head on the nape of his neck, feeling strangely comfortable as she took comfort from the redolent fragrant that belonged to her husband.

If the circumstances weren't at night and in a dark forest where she could barely see a thing, and maybe if the Duke wasn't wearing a mask, or she wasn't_ trying _to spy on him, Nanoha would have thought that he was her own prince on a white horse.

"Hold on tight," the Duke said in a gruff voice.

She nodded, though she wasn't sure if the Duke saw, but she tightened her arms around him and snuggled into him, stealing the welcoming heat that he emitted, and an incomprehensible fervor inside her threatened to surface, because she suddenly felt girly. _Very girly_.

Perhaps it was because it was the first time someone held her like this, or perhaps it was because she felt the hard muscles on the Duke's arms flexing with every step he took even with the layers of clothes separating their flesh. She wanted to spout giggles, or maybe flutter her eyelids, do the things that she saw disgusting on other females as they shamelessly flirted with men. She wanted to feel fragile for once, to feel protected, and to feel_ loved_.

Her cheeks burned from her outrageous thoughts and from her embarrassment at the fact that the Duke had just witnessed her rare moment of weakness.

She was sure that her hair was unruly from her flailing earlier too.

Neither the less, she would have to thank the Duke for saving her later, but that would probably lead to him questioning her about what she was doing in the forest late at night. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth, but fabricating lies was not to her favor either.

She sighed mentally, but she noted to herself that the Duke seemed to know his way around the woods for they were out in the moonlight soon, and with a glance at her surroundings, she realized that they had arrived near the middle section of their town's market.

They were on the wide stone path that usually had shops opened at the two sides of the road which led straight to the gates of the palace, and in the dead of the night, it was as silent as a cemetery.

Nanoha was set down on her feet, and she freed her arms on the Duke's neck. An awkward silence settled between them, and she found interest in the pebbles on the floor, like their sizes, or maybe their difference in shape…

She wiggled her toes, feeling the penetrating stare of her husband on her. She waited for him to say something, to interrogate her, to scold her, to yell at her… but there was nothing except the Duke's natural reticence.

Thence, she timidly raised her head, peeking at her husband only find herself drawn to his unique, burgundy irises that blazed with obsidian pupils of anger and something else that she could not decipher.

"Um…" she mumbled, and felt that girlishness return to her again.

She tried to push it away. Why did she always loose her footing around the Duke? She was never like that with Yunno.

"I'm sorry?" she managed to squeak.

Silence, again.

After a few unbearable moments, the Duke finally spoke in an unwelcomed tone.

"You're sorry?" he questioned, his voice cracking dangerously on the edge.

"You're _sorry?_" he repeated.

She nodded.

"Do you understand how dangerous it was to follow me? Are you, perhaps, stupid?" he burst in fury.

Any gratitude that Nanoha formerly felt towards the Duke dissipated in a flash. The faint blush on her face turned cold and her eyes grew defensive. She glared at him.

"How dare you insult me!" she hissed. "Stupid? Me? _Please_, I could have managed myself without any problem even if you had not decided to act chivalrously and carry me by your _own_ decision!" _Lie._

The Duke snorted, and she heard his breathing turn short and ragged. She noticed how he clenched his hands into balls of fists.

It was shocking to see how out of character her husband became. No longer was the calm and collected Duke. No longer was the cold and stoic husband. What stood before her now was a raging spit of a lion, a volcano nearing its eruption.

She did not understand why he was so aggravated. It wasn't like she was dying.

"Oh, and you would have been fine if it wasn't for me? Should I take thee back into the woods and leave thee there to your own device?" he roared.

"Maybe you should!" she screamed back. "I didn't _ask_ to be saved! Just like I did not _ask_ for this marriage! Every day I try to get to know you, you push me away or shut me down! You think I want to follow you? I was just tired from knowing nothing and doing nothing!"

Nanoha recollected her breathing from her outburst. Her chest was heaving rapidly, and the Duke was not faring any better. He glowered at her, his breathing heavy.

"You are getting ahead of yourself," he growled. "And do not raise your voice at me. I will not tolerate disrespect."

"This is not a matter of disrespect!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "It is about you and your confusing ways. Why choose _me_ to be your wife? Why-"

"Enough!" the Duke boomed. "I am not to be questioned. Now I will take you back to our dwelling, and you will _stay _there and _sleep_." He tried to grab her arm, but somehow, she managed to sidestep it, and unconsciously a smirk slipped onto her face.

"No, I will not," she shot back, and she crossed her arms, tilted her chin up and gave the Duke a challenging stare. "Not until you tell me what you have been doing at night."

"Do not test my patience," he warned in a low voice.

"Or what?" she taunted, and raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconcerned, but in reality, she was starting to feel scared. She seemed to be pushing all the right buttons to drive the Duke over the wall, and who knew what he would do to her. There was no one here who could aid her even if she cried for help.

The Duke growled and took a menacing step forward, and Nanoha took a step back; he stepped forward again, and she stepped back; and this pattern would have continued until she hit the bark of a tree if she had not carelessly tripped on one of the cursed pebbles, stumbled, lost her footing, and fell backwards.

She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Her head was about to hit the stony ground when a hand wrapped around her waist and settled her softly onto the ground.

Still slightly shocked from her fall, she gazed up to find the Duke hovering above her in a promiscuous position. She was confused for a second, but her eyes widened in realization and the lips popped into an 'o' as a hand trailed languidly down from the side of her ear to her neck. It slid down to her shoulders until it reached her collar bone. The tip of his thumb brushed the exposed skin there from left to right, and she stayed paralyzed as that hand moved to cup her bosom, drawing forth a soft gasp from her lips. Her heartbeat danced wildly in her ears, and she could not tear her eyes away from the predatory stare of the Duke. She willed her body to move, begged it to defend itself, but it ignored her command.

_His index finger _was now sliding down her sterna, and when it was near her abdomen, it shifted to the side, touched the curves of her waist and her breath hitched as he squeezed her thighs.

She should feel violated and humiliated. She should be sick of his fondling, and she _believed_ that she _did_, but there was this little voice at the back of her mind that opposed her will.

Mustering her strength, she hissed "stop it!", and strived to push him off, but that only seemed to encourage him as he pushed his body down on her, causing her to let out an '_oompf!_' at the sudden exert of weight, but it did the magic.

Snapping to her senses, Nanoha fought back like a wild lion being caught in a trap.

She tried to use her knees to hurt him where the sun won't shine, but he was quicker. He pinned her legs on the ground as firmly as nails. She wriggled underneath him, her hands shoved against his iron chest, but her effort was, once again, futile compared to his strength, and soon, even her hands were held above her head, secured by one of his hands.

Tears brimmed around her eyes, but she would not give into his assault. She would not let him have his way with her. She would fight until the very end… but couldn't even falter his aggressive advances. She couldn't even move.

The Duke pulled her hair out beneath her, and his head lowered to the nape of her head. He breathed in slowly, as if he could actually smell her behind that mask, down and up to her ears, sending her nerve ending body to shiver at the unfamiliar pleasantry.

"Or this," the Duke whispered into her ears, and then there was a tug on her gown and a gloved hand slipping under the thin fabric to place itself right on top of her panties.

_She drew in a sharp breath. _

_Or this?_ She halted, her brain hazy and failing to process the situation.

_Oh._

Suddenly, the gloved hand disappeared and her husband removed himself from her and swiftly lifted himself up as if nothing ever happened. Standing, he brushed his hands and fixed his aloof gaze on her pathetic form.

"Do you understand now? The woods are not safe, and you cannot fully defend yourself. I will not be there every time you run into trouble." The Duke spoke curtly.

Nanoha was tongue tied. She could not return any smart reply.

She could only blink in stupor at what her husband meant. She was, unfortunately so, still stunned to the core at the unprecedented assault launched by him.

"We shall return, if I had made my point clear. Your punishment for your mistake awaits."

With that, he pivoted around and stalked away, his back straight and stiff, his golden blonde hair glittering white under the moonlight, leaving behind a disheveled Nanoha who was trying desperately to regain some dignity back as she weakly stood.

_She swore she had _never _felt such murderous innervations towards anyone until now as she glared heatedly at the Duke's retreating figure, _because just when she had started to think that the Duke was a _little bit_ decent, he just_ had to _go and ruin it with his temper and inane, inane, _inane_ assault.

She huffed as she smoothed her tattered gown and patted the dust on her dorsal.

So much for her initial 'attempt', she scoffed inwardly.

* * *

-Duke of Al Hazard-

* * *

The following day, the Duke did not show himself at breakfast. In fact, she had not seen him ever since that disastrous night.

She had woken up, once again, not knowing where she was. It was only when she bumped into Linith and asked her how she ended up back in her room and why her left feet was bandaged then that she fully understood what had happened.

She remembered the Duke being far in front of her. She remembered being tired, sleepy, and worn out. She remembered the throbbing pain on her feet. She remembered blacking out. She remembered nothing after that.

Linith, being kind as she was, filled her in on the little details.

_"So the Duke carried me?" Nanoha asked, unbelieving._

_"Yes, yes. He carried you most knightly, most chivalrously… You were on his back, madam, and unconscious. It had started raining at that point too, and master was wet thoroughly."_

_"Wet?" she frowned. "Did he get sick then?"_

_"I'm not sure, madam. I have not seen him since last night when he left your room and returned to his own. He told me not to disturb him unless he calls for my services." Linith replied._

_"I see… who changed my clothes then? And why is my foot bandaged?" she continued to question._

_"I changed your clothes, madam. Master ordered me to and it was he who bandaged your foot. The inner arch was scraped, and it would have turned nasty if master had not helped you disinfect it."_

_"Very well then… Thank you for your help last night, Linith. I will always be grateful to you." Nanoha nodded appreciatively at the old maid, who smiled warmly and shook her head._

_"It was master who you should thank the most, madam. He had refused to leave you until he bandaged your wound properly and saw to it that you were cleaned and dried up."_

After that, she was ushered to the dining hall, and found that the Duke was absent from his usual seat. She was given her punishment too by Linith who informed her of it while she wrapped up her breakfast.

According to her dear husband, she was to stay inside their dwelling and would only be allowed to leave if she got his permission. At night, he would personally make sure that she was locked in. Other than that, she was reminded that rudeness was not allowed, and she was to stay quiet at all cost.

She snorted at the last one. It was him who was too quiet, not her who was too loud.

A week had past dolorously, and she still had not seen the Duke. She wondered from time to time if she had stepped over the line and angered him to the point that he wasn't going to willingly see her face.

She was afraid that she had gone overboard, and she reflected on her rash actions on that particular night.

She really should apologize after all. The Duke had been right. She had overestimated herself. She wouldn't be able to find her way out if the Duke had not found her. She wouldn't be safe in the woods either.

She sighed as she stared out of the window in her bedroom. It was such a tedious evening, and she had nothing to occupy her mind with. Perhaps a book will cure her boredom?

A welcoming knock sounded from the door.

She eagerly stood from the chair she was sitting on and went to answer. She swung the door open with a smile, expecting Linith, but instead of the friendly old beldame, she was met with the ever-so-stiff Duke whom stood in front of her as straight as a rod.

Her smile faltered. He nodded at her, and with a slight gasp, she stepped to the side, remembering her manners, and turned her body so that the Duke can enter her bedroom.

She felt his scathing stare on her back as she closed the door. It clicked shut. Then, she shifted on the balls of her feet to face him and bit on her bottom lip, a habit she did when she was nervous.

She glanced at the Duke curiously, who seemed stuck between his own internal struggles. He was boring holes on the ground with his intense ruby eyes that darkened with thoughts, and she took this chance to marvel at his black mask that was made with delicacy. She wondered where he had gotten it. It had done a splendid job at hiding most of his facial features.

However, his supposedly tidy front bangs were wild, and his lengthy sunlit tresses were up in a sloppy high ponytail. His clothes were ruffled, and he seemed tired with his back now slightly hunched compared to the week before she had last seen him.

She fiddled with her fingers, and she mumbled, "T-Thank you for bringing me back… and b-bandaging my w-wound." She stumbled over her words.

The Duke snapped his head up, and maintained his proud posture again with his spine upright.

"A pleasure…" His gaze swept to her unbounded foot. "I see your wound is better."

"Yes." She said.

Nanoha dipped her head. "And… I was being foolish that night. Please forgive my trespasses."

The Duke said nothing.

She raised and tilted her head, waiting for him to acknowledge her apology.

He cleared his throat. His eyes shifted to the side. One of his gloved hands unconsciously crept up to his neck and rubbed it nervously.

"Tomorrow after breakfast," he announced, "we shall pass a day together in town."

With that, he glanced at her briefly and strode out of her room in purposeful strides. She heard the door click shut again.

_Did the Duke just ask her out on a date?_

-End of Part II-


End file.
